SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention provides novel surface active peroxyacid bleaching agents comprising peroxyacids of the general structure: ##STR2## wherein R is a substituted or unsubstituted straight chain alkyl of 6 to 16 carbon atoms, substituted or unsubstituted branched chain alkyl of 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or a phenyl group which is substituted with one or more of H, alkyl of 1 to 14 carbon atoms, F, Cl, NO.sub.3, OSO.sub.3 M, SO.sub.3 M, or COOM, and wherein M is further defined as H, an alkali metal or ammonium cation.
These particular compounds may also be called .alpha. or .beta.-alkyl monoperoxysuccinic acids.
The invention further provides a bleaching composition comprising the above peroxyacid in combination with a stabilizer selected from hydrated aluminum salts, hydrated magnesium salts, carboxylic acids and boric acid. Bleaching compositions of this sort can also contain fillers, builders, and surfactants.
The invention still further provides a method of bleaching fabrics comprising contacting fabrics with the foregoing bleaching compositions.
The invention also provides a novel process for preparing these .alpha. or .beta. alkyl monoperoxysuccinic acids comprising:
(a) combining: PA0 (b) agitating under heat.
(i) an alkyl succinic anhydride; PA1 (ii) a water immiscible solvent; PA1 (iii) a water soluble solvent; and PA1 (iv) hydrogen peroxide; and
The invention thus provides both novel peroxyacid compositions and a new, relatively inexpensive, high yielding, safe process for producing these compositions.